Reference to Sequence Listing Submitted Electronically Via EFS-Web
The content of the electronically submitted sequence listing (Name: 2684_0030001_SEQLISTING_ascii.txt; Size: 2.227 bytes; and Date of Creation: Feb. 3, 2014) is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A2A agonists are well known for their anti-inflammatory action. Respective agonists are disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,180, 6,448,235, 6,514,949, 6,531,457, WO-A-00/44763. WO-A-00/78774, WO-A-01/40244, WO-A-01/40246, WO-A-02/22630, WO-A-02/102822, WO-A-03/029264, WO-A-93/08206, WO-A-93/23417, WO-A-93/23418, WO-A-95/30683, WO-A03/086408, WO-A-2005/107463, WO-A-99/34804, WO-A-00/72799, WO-A-00/73.307.